Best Present Ever
by Wolfy Schnee
Summary: A b-day present for tombraider123. Wolf!Ruby/Cat!Weiss. Fluff. Weiss POV I don't own the image.


Welp, I hope you can forgive me for the delay kitty. This one I wrote for you, since I can't buy you something or be there to celebrate.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY!

* * *

She was happy, all of her friends were there. Even Winter, who she thought was on a mission for the general. Her ears were perked and twiching to the sound of the music and laughter.

"Hey snow cone!" She looked behind her to see Yang, with a mischeavous grin on her face, followed by Blake.

"I already tould you, don't call me that!" I glared on her direction, my tail twiching in annoyance.

"Chill out Ice Queen, it's your b-day after all." She said, then gave me a small box. It was wrapped in yellow paper with a white ribbon on top.

I smiled and thanked her, then it was Blake's turn. It had a retangular chape, with black paper and the same white ribbon. "Thank you girls. Did any of you saw Ruby yet?" I asked.

"She said she would be here late, but still before midnight. Aparently something delayed her" Blake answered. My ears dropped a bit.

"I see.. Well, let's enjoy the party." I smiled.

"Don't worry Weiss, your puppy will be here in time to give her kitty her present." Yang said, winking and with that grin that exclaimed trouble in her face.

I felt warmth on my cheeks and knew that I was blushing, then to hide it, I turned around and walked away.

* * *

It was nearing 10 pm already, and I haven't seen Ruby yet. My friends were already leaving, so I decided to send her a message.

" _Hey Ruby, when you land, I'll be at my apartment. If you can, drop by for a bit, I saved you some of the cake."_

About 10 min later I received an answer. _"Hey Kitty, sorry for being so late. There was some problems with the bullhead. Can't wait to see you, I have a surprise for ya ;)"_

I smiled at the message and headed straight home. It was a bit cold, so I put the ears warmer Pyrrha gave me and wrapped my tail on my waist.

After about 20 min of fast walking, I finally arrived home. After hanging my coat and taking off my shoes, I looked up and got surprised.

There was a box in the middle of the living room, not only that, but i could see some DVD boxes on the small table behind it, that I was pretty sure wasn't there when I left in the afternoon.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back at the box, trying to identify what could be inside. It came to the middle of my torso, and could hide someone inside it. Next thing to caught my attention was the color, white with a blue ribbon. Taking a closer look, I could see some holes on top of it. And a card.

"I hope this wasn't Yang's doing. Oum help me I will freeze her... Again" I took the card and let out a sigh.. It was Yang's handwriting...

" _This is my real present for ya. I know you'll love it. Enjoy ~"_ I let out another sigh.

"Well, let's see what this is. Just hope it's not another pun.." I undid the ribbon and when i took the lid off, the sides of the box came down, and inside it, was the _**Best Present Ever.**_

What the presente was, you might be thinking...

It was Ruby, in a redish grey onesie pajama, the legs had footie paws and the hood was in the form osfa wolf with a space for her ears and in the back too had a space for her tail to be free.

"Happy birthday Weiss. " She said in a light tone, smiling that smile that I love. I smiled back.

"So, this was the surprise?" I asked, trying my best not to jump her and cuddle her to death.

"Nope, this was Yang's." She looked me in the eyes, and I could see a spark on them. I slowly walked to her, tilting my head.

"Mine..." She said, getting up and standing so close to me, I could feel her warmth. "...is this"

She closed the small space between us, grabbed me by the waist and gave me the sweetest and kindest kiss I could ever hope receiving.

I said I was happy before, but now, now I was overjoyed. I hold her close to me, so she would pull away. And when we did, I couldn't countain the happy smile on my face, she was smiling too, that one I noticed she only gave to me, and in a whisper, she asked

"Weiss, will you be my girlfriend?"

I rested my head on the crook of her neck, and with a nuzzle I said

"Yes"

I could notice how happy she was, her tail was wagging non stop, and her hug started to get like the ones Yang gave.

"Dolt, you're going to soffocate me like that" I said to her in a light tone.

"Oops." Her answer came in a sheepish voice. I looked back at the DVD's on the table.

"Did you bring those?" I asked, head tilted again.

"Yeah, I thought we could cuddle and watch some movies." She looked at me and with sad expression she said "Sorry Weiss, for not being here for your birthday"

Looking up at her, I gave her a chaste kiss

"Don't worry Ruby, you just made it the best one I ever had" Then I pulled her by the hand to the sofá so we could cuddle and watch movies for the night.


End file.
